


I'm Just...Everything Right Now

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundred's lost...and so is Clarke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just...Everything Right Now

**I'm Just...Everything Right Now**

 

Clarke sat there. It was raining, bullets of water that bombarded the earth. Lexa was there, right across from her. On the other side of that cramped little space. There was another toxic fog, that rotten everything away, moved by the simplest breeze. They'd found a door to a broken down bus, and jumped in.

 

Clarke decided that for once, she'd take a page from Lexa's book, and shut up.

 

Lexa sighed, “Clarke, are going to ignore me?”

Clarke shrugged, as she looked up, through the window, “I'd rather do that than talk. I mean for fucks sake, hundreds of our people just died...and we...I should have done something!”

Lexa scratched behind her neck, anything to distract her from this. “It's what happens when you lead, victory rides on the back of sacrifice.”

Clarke scoffed, “Really, is it worth the lives of those that dedicate themselves to us, that demand our protection! I killed them Lexa, and so did you!”

Lexa hands were shaking, and her resolve was fading. “If I didn't act, we would lose this battle, sometimes inaction is we can do.”

Clarke felt laughter bubble to the surface, “I think we've already lost, because victory means that those people will never come back, that we decided that their lives weren't worth saving, over those in the mountain. You know, that makes us just as bad as the Mountain Men.”

Lexa punched the side of the bus, denting the metal, “Sometimes you need to become a monster in order to defeat one!”

 

Clarke went silent, “...I guess so...anyway it's too late now...we just need to fight the bastards...if we ever plan on victory.”

 

Lexa stepped forward, taking Clarke's hand, looking her dead in the eyes, “We will be victorious Clarke, I promise you, I will do everything I can for victory.”

Clarke just nodded, looking away, “We better, because we owe them that much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
